


And Time Passed Her By

by deepfriedshortpeople (SerendipitousSong)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sad, Short One Shot, kinda introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousSong/pseuds/deepfriedshortpeople
Summary: Your youth had never bothered him.Your age did.





	And Time Passed Her By

**Author's Note:**

> No beta ofc whats a beta and where do i buy one

Your youth had never bothered him.

 

Maybe at first, when you wrapped your smooth hands around his middle and laid your head against his chest, giving him the perfect view to watch your hair swish in the breeze. Maybe the very first time you went on a date, when you smiled at him from across the table, candlelight glistening in your rich irises -- you had reached for his hands and intertwined your fingers together. Or maybe when you first kissed, sweet and chaste and drenched in golden light, standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk downtown. You had held hands at the waist and huffed a tiny giggle against his lips.

 

Or perhaps it was the first time you were intimate, after many months of dates and hand-holding and chaste little kisses (though this time the kisses were frenzied and hot, and the feel of you over him was both graceful and graceless in it's own brand of raw, vulnerable passion.)

 

Whatever the case was, your youthfulness had never been an issue.

 

It was an obstacle. A hurdle. The both of you had been track stars in highschool, so braving this wouldn't be a problem.

 

_ Shouldn't _ have been a problem.

 

But today, as you embraced him on a blazing summer day on a cruise ship, far away from Detroit and work and obligations, Hank spotted something that shattered his very soul.

 

A single, solitary, shining strand of silver.

 

“ _ Oh… _ ” he breathed into the sun, a muttering of realization that went unnoticed by you.

 

Because your youth had never bothered him in any degree. Your energy was a potent cocktail he drank from every morning and sipped every night. In the winter you were security, in the summer you were vitality. The core of your being was composed of good and bad, a sort of yin and yang that flowed together like clouds in a storm. You were a hurricane and a twister, unstoppable and immovable. In a word,  _ intoxicating. _

 

But you were not immortal.

 

That night, he held you tight. The strand of silver shone in the moonlight.

 

Life moved on, as did you, but Hank walked through time holding his breath. Watching. Waiting. Expecting. Dreading. He had forgotten that even  _ your _ days were numbered, the passage of time affecting you in more ways than one.

 

Your hair greyed ever so slowly, one strand at a time. Spots began to appear upon your smooth skin. The lines and creases in your face deepened, lengthened, and crisscrossed together like cracks in a china doll. You didn't walk faster than his own old bones anymore, content to hold his hand instead of running far ahead. Your style changed, softer fabrics and warmer layers.

 

It was both terrible and beautiful to behold.

 

Change melted into progress, progress into change. As always, the world was stirring with new life but somehow, Hank was stuck on your mortality. On  _ his _ mortality. Few times in his life had he ever been afraid of change, but here in his house, with your hair spilling over his lap  _ streaked _ with grey, fear raised its ragged head and whispered a curse over him.

 

Your youth  _ never _ bothered Hank.

  
Your  _ age _ did.

**Author's Note:**

> I got over my writer's block with this one :) Why can I only write when shit hits the fan and I'm sad???


End file.
